


When You Are Around Life Is Perfect

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also Detectives, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 8: YellowMahiru sighed shakily, and sat next to the girl, watching and waiting as the cold air wrapped around her and the shadows closed in on them, and the dust flew around and round across the musty cellar.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Femslash February [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	When You Are Around Life Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Soapies! Also Alyanette :P

“Let me go!” yelped Mahiru Koizumi, but her voice was muffled by the gag. She lashed out, kicking with her feet, but to no avail. She could feel herself slipping away, losing consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in some sort of musty old cellar. Her head throbbed where she’d probably hit it when… maybe when getting here? She touched her face, realizing that the gag was off, and that her hands and legs were free. She shook herself off, looking around herself.

Her first thought was that there doesn’t appear to be a door. The room is square, the walls solid, and the air musty. So far, there is no obvious way out.

Her second thought is that she isn’t alone. In the other corner of the room, another person lay unconscious on the wooden floor. Mahiru rushed over and looked down.

The person was a young girl, with long blonde pigtails tied up by two orange scrunches. Her face looks pale and gaunt, her eyes closed. She was wearing a long yellow kimono, decorated with tiny flowers, and tied up with a brightly-patterned sash.

Mahiru sighed shakily, and sat next to the girl, watching and waiting as the cold air wrapped around her and the shadows closed in on them, and the dust flew around and round across the musty cellar.

***

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked down at her watch in surprise, then sighed and shook her head. Dammit. At the rate she was going she was going to be late for an important meeting. She threw on her overcoat and stuffed her hoodie in the corner of the room.

“Marinette?” called her girlfriend Alya Césaire from across the corridor. “You coming?”

“Yep!” she called, rushing out of her room, her feet padding on the blue carpet. Alya grasped her hand, and as they reached the door they literally threw themselves into their chairs.

“Ms Dupain-Cheng. Ms Césaire. I’m so glad you could  _ finally _ make it. Please take a seat.”

“As I just said, the kidnapping of two teenage girls has recently been reported. This wouldn’t be as much of a huge concern, if it weren’t for the fact that these two are ultimate students of the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy. Not only is this the case, but one of the girls is the heiress to the Saionji Clan, the most well-known traditional dancer family across all Japan.”

“Now, this case has been assigned to Ms Alya Césaire and Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if they are up to the task. Moving on, the next…”

Marinette blinked. This was her first big assignment as a junior detective, and a feeling of pride swelled up in her, making her beam from cheek to cheek.

The second she got to her room, she let out a giddy squeal of excitement. Alya, hanging upside down from the couch smiled in amusement, watching her girlfriend dork out.

“Hey… so what are our leads?”

The two bent over their notes.

***

Mahiru blinked sleepily as she heard a sound from beside her, and her eyes widened as she whipped around, making herself dizzy in the process. The other girl was awake.

She peered down, feeling nervous. “Hey?” she asked, “Who are you?”

The girl let out a scream of sorts and backed up, looking around in fright. Mahiru noticed her terrified expression suddenly change, as if she was covering up that she had been scared, but still was.

“Hey,” said Mahiru, holding her hands up. “Don’t worry, I didn’t bring you here, and there’s no way I’ll hurt you, or let whoever brought you here do so too. We’ll be out of here in no time, just you see!”

Hiyoko frowns for a second, then gives Mahiru a faint smile, and they sit together in the silence, and wait, and wait, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
